Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of The Past
Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of the Past is the third part of the story that takes place four years after the defeat of the Organization XIII and peace had been restored throughout many worlds and the balance. Sora, Riku and Kairi begin to think about their future when news of a new threat emerges, an ancient and more powerful entity with a vast army of darkness, long thought to have been wiped out long ago, have returned. Sora, now finds strange connections of his heritage and secrets of who he really is. Plot summery Chapter 1: New Shadows Years after the defeat of the Organization XIII, the heroes continued on as Keyblade wielders to preserve the balance between worlds, now becomming full fledge masters through the training. Sora and Kairi become a couple, Lea now a Keyblader Wielder and most of the former Nobodies were reinstated to the Radiant Garden community to atone for their Nobody counter parts' actions. Riku taking his role as Master while on duty with Donald and Goofy, given news of strange activity he returned to Destiny Islands to find his friends of the message by Yen Sid. Upon his return home at night, Riku was ambushed by a large creature that emerged out of the Corridor of Darkness and wearing a coat similar to the Nobodies worn. Chasing him throughout the town until the arrival of Sora and Kairi who helped him. Chapter 2: The Seven Segments and the Primordials The Keyblade Masters discovered that their world has changed and merged with others after Kingdom Hearts had been restored, so have most of the universe that was destroyed by the darkness. They suddenly received a visit by a stranger known Aeon who reveals himself as a primordial and called for Sora to gather the chosen wielders of the Keyblades who could aide the heroes to stop Valdrann: his counterpart of darkness and the Shadow Emperor who was recently freed from his containment to destroy everything. Chapter 3: By the Power of Greyskull Chapter 4: List ofCharacters Keyblade Masters *Sora *Kairi: One of the seven princesses of the Hearts *Rick *Mickey Mouse: The king of Disney Castle and one of the *Asterix : A Gaul who fought for his village against the invading Romans who became a keyblader in the past. *Lea/Axel *Adam : Once known as Beast by the curse now returned to being human but recently gained a Keyblade and more control of his new abilities from when he was the Beast with the help of his friends to make use of it against their enemies. Supporting Characters *Donald *Goofy *Master Yed Sid: One of the greatest sorcerors who was the teacher of Mickey mouse and later to other Keyblade Wielders *Obelix: Asterix' best friend who goes where ever he goes for an adventure, and to beat up anything with his superhuman strength. When he was a baby he fell into a pot full of magical and drank it all to which granted him the abilities. *Merlin *Cloud *Aerith *Tifa *Leon *Cid *Barret *Genie: A magical entity who can grant any wish to whom ever holds the lamp, but thanks to his friends he is now free. *Iago: A greey parrot who was formerly partnered with Jafar but turned over a new leaf. Now joined the Keyblade *Stitch: Exmperiment 626 and latest creation of Dr. Jumba Jookiba. *Jack Sparrow *WIll Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Gibbs *Hector Barbossa Enemies Galactic Empire *Darth Vader: The Sith Lord Apprentice of the Galactic Emperor and the most feared individual of the Empire. *Darth Sidious: Powerful Sith lord and the first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Seeks to gain power over the galaxy by obt aining the power of Kingdom Hearts and to crush all the rebellion in his galactic-wide dominion. Kage-Shin *Valdrann: The Shadow Emperor of the Kage-Shin, ruler of the darkness, long thought to have been defeated in the last great war, but has returned to reclaim many worlds and Kingdom Hearts for the Eternal Dark Empire. *Maleficent: One of the main enemies of the Keyblade bearers, originally a general of the Shadow Emperor, her relations is revealed to be a rouge Kage-Shin who secrretly plotted to betray the Emepror during the Keyblade war. *Rohak *Ryun Dragmeer: A Kage-Shin with the elemental abilities of Ice. *Rinzler *Karas (Deceased): Known to many of his race as the great traitor who sealed Valdrann in the final moments of the Keyblade War and 'died' in the process. He seems to have a connection between Darth Vader and Sora. Worlds *Earth **Destiny Islands **Radiant Garden **Twilight Town **Chicago *Agrabah *The Grid *Disney Castle *Naboo *Tattooine *Beast's Castle *Gaul *Atlantis *Treasure Planet *Soul Society/Sereitei *Mer *Eternia *Springfield *Magix Dimension Trivia *It was based on an abandoned fanfic several years ago but now ultimately remade for future use of ideas. *Elements of Once Upon A time, Maleficent and possibly other disney life action movies included. *IN the SOTP, most of the worlds have merged together after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2.